Green Is Bad For Sasuke But So Is Waiting
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto spar but What happens when you throw a handful of clumsyness a redheaded kazekage hormones two opposite teens and ninja power? YAOI to the max baby. SasukexNaruto so dont like plez dont kill. I still need to write more! backs away byes


"Naruto, your such a clutz! Get off me!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

Naruto had tripped, what kind of ninja trips anyway?, and fell ontop of Sasuke, who was amazed he had been caught off guard. Now Naruto was flopped across Sasuke's back, groaning about something that Sasuke couldnt catch.

"Naruto are you paying attention to me or being a block head again?" Sasuke was getting impatient and the only times he did was because of Naruto.

"S-sorry Sasuke." Naruto said quietly.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Naruto was almost whispering.

Sasuke growled animalisticly and pushed himself up in a push-up manner. With his strength he shot up so fast Naruto went flying through the air, who said he knew the limits of his strength?

Sasuke stood up and turned around to look where he had flung Naruto to then growled in pure loathing. Naruto had been caught twenty feet away by none other then Gaara the sand-ninja.

"We really should stop meeting like this, Gaara." Naruto said, looking up in Garra's face.

Since a year before when Gaara had been brought back without his demonic sand demon side in him, he had changed dramatically and had become nicer, well only to Naruto, calmer and relatively saner. He seemed to visit Naruto more often than his own family and only smiled or laughted with the blond ninja.

"Hi Naruto." He helped Naruto stand up before looking up at Sasuke. "Uchiha." He gave a jerky nod to Sasuke.

"Gaara." Sasuke gave him a curt nod in reply. "If you dont mind, Naruto and I are training."

"Then I can wait."

"Urm, no offense Sasuke, but I dont think I can train anymore."

"And why not?" Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

Naruto winced and looked at the ground. "I think I broke my ankle. That was why I fell. Sorry Sasuke." He wouldnt look in Sasukes eyes.

Sasuke seemed to soften visibly. "It's fine Naruto. I wouldn't want you hurt more, then Kakashi would give you even more time off of missions. When you get better we can train again. I can always train alone."

"I'm sure Gaara would be more than happy to train with you. RIGHT, Gaara?"

Gaara stood there, stunned for a second before reluctantly nodding. He would do anything to keep his one friend happy.

"Have fun guys." Naruto gave them both a toothy pained smile. "Ill be heading to Tsunade so I can get healed or whatever. Later guys."

"Feel better Naruto." Gaara said.

"Dont forget as soon as your better we're training again." Sasuke gave him a little smirk.

Naruto's happy-million watt smile came again. "I wouldnt miss it."

With that Naruto was limping off towards the town, one mile away. He didnt even look back at his two mortal enemy friends.

"I dont see how Naruto puts up with you." Sasuke said as he balanced out in a defensive position.

"Naruto is a fair person. He knows what pain I have had and I him. We know and share each others pain."

"What pain do I not know of?"

"I can't even tell you what it is. Its a law in your town to not speak of it."

Both of them ran towards the other and started their training.

To Naruto 

Naruto walked into the hokage tower then into Tsunade's office. He stopped in the doorway watching the Hokage write something down.

"Hey Tsunade-baabaa." Tsunade jumped slightly.

"Hello Naruto." She said with a weary smile. "Whats wrong? You seem a bit pained."

"I had an accident in training with Sasuke."

"What happened?"

"I think I broke my ankle."

"Sit down and let me see it."

Naruto walked over to a chair and sat. He then lightly put his sore ankle on Tsunade's desk, away from the papers.

"Swollen...Hmm" Tsunade poked the wound and Naruto hissed in pain. "I believe you just fractured it severly in one place then broke it in another."

"And that means?"

"I cant heal it because of complications. You'll have to use crutches for a while. Let me put a cast on it before you leave."

To Sasuke and Gaara 

Sasuke and Gaara were in the middle of their fight when Kakashi poofed into a tree. He watched the two for a second before realizing that there was a shock of red hair instead of the sunshine yellow.

"Sasuke, Gaara." The two broke apart. "I see you don't mind Naruto being gone."

"Naruto made us fight, Kakashi. He went to get the Hokage to look at his ankle." Sasuke said simply.

"So where might he be now?"

"Right here." Naruto said as he limped his way into the clearing on his crutches.

"Naruto I thought you were getting your Hokage to heal you." Gaara said in his naturally quiet voice.

"I tried but its too complex. I have to let it heal naturally."

"I guess you'll have to miss training until your better, Naruto." Kakashi said, his one eye twinkling merrily. "Just remember, once your back you have double training until you catch up after that."

"I know Kakashi."

"We go on. You should head home. Someone will come by later."

"Bye Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi-sensei." With that Naruto was hobbling his way off down the path.

"Now you two." Kakashi turned to lay the other two boys with a dark look. "I should think you would have laid your differences aside to help Naruto out. In two days is the festival," Kakashi said festival with severe dislike. "And since I can not speak as your sensei, Gaara, I can not tell you what to do. Sasuke I want you to spend time with Naruto or just keep him company that day."

"Why?"

"You'll see when he tells you or if he does."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine Kakashi-sensei."

"Good. Now your two can continue your fight or do something productive. I need to go visit Naruto about his ninja duties."

To Naruto in his house 

Kakashi poofed into Naruto's living. "Naruto?"

Naruto popped his head around the kitchen doorway. "Yeah Sensei?"

Kakashi noticed Naruto's crutches were laying on the couch. "You should be using your crutches. You might make your ankle worse."

"Im fine."

"Naruto. You should be listening to your sensei."

"Fine fine."

"Now, about your ninja duties."

"I completely forgot about them!" Naruto hobbled into the living room and went to grab his crutches but Kakashi stopped him.

"I'm not allowing you to do them while your hurt."

"But it's a duty, not something I can put off! Besides I want to do them. Repaying the town for what Kyuubi did."

Kakashi patted Naruto's shoulder, lightly pushing him down on the couch. He squatted infront of Naruto and looked in his sky like blue eyes.

"Naruto listen to me. You dont owe the town anything. They should owe you. You were given to protect them and they treat you badly. Dont ever think you owe them again." He patted Naruto's shoulder. "One more thing. I believe Sasuke is getting curious in your...difference. I believe he questioned Gaara about it and is still in the dark. He'll be by sometime today to check in on you. He is worried mind you. Now I'll be leaving. I'll send Iruka over with ramen when..."

"I already know you and Iruka are together, Sensei. I can add two and two together. Although I may look and act a bit dumb I can get the drift."

"Well then he'll be over when we're done."

"Bye." Kakashi was gone with that and Naruto hobbled back into his kitchen where he had been making his lunch.

Not ten minutes later the door bell rang and Naruto had to hobble to it. He hobbled out the kitchen and through the living room and paused at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Come on, Dobe, open the door." Sasuke's voice came through the door.

"Naruto?" Garra's voice also came to Naruto.

With a few flicks, the locks fell loose and Naruto opened the door. "Sorry it's a bit of a mess but it's all I've got." He stepped out of the way to let the other two in.

Sasuke stepped in and looked around at how small and run down the little apartment was. He never knew Naruto lived in such a small place in the poorest end of town, he would never have thought that.

When Gaara stepped in he, too, was amazed at how small the apartment was. He looked around and realized the place had a homely lived in feel to it.

"Would you guys like anything to eat? I was making ramen and rice balls." He looked nervously around his living room after closing the door. "Do you want anything? I can make quite a few things."

"No thanks, Naru." Gaara said as he ruffled Naruto's hair then sat down on the couch.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, turning to the boy, who was still scrutingly looking over the whole room. "Sasuke?" He felt a bit scared of the hard look in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto and they softened dramatically. "No thanks. Why arent you on your crutches?"

"You sound like Kakashi." Naruto smiled slightly. "Im fine. My apartment is too small for me to really use them."

Sasuke muttered a 'whatever' before sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Gaara.

"If you two dont mind my rice is burning and I'd like to eat."

"No problem." Both of them replied.

When Naruto came back in a couple minutes later he had a huge tray of rice balls, a huge bowl of ramen and three bowls. He sat the tray down on the one table in the room before kneeling delicately on the floor infront of the table.

"I made way too much so come eat some, unless your afraid I cook bad."

Sasuke was, amazingly, the first one to join Naruto. He wanted Naruto to smile again, not sound depressed.

Gaara soon joined them on the floor and Naruto passed them bowls and all three began eating in companionable silence. They spoke lightly about the way they trained, how the villages changed since they were young, and Naruto stayed out of the last where they spoke of their childhoods.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, tapping Naruto's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Why are you being so silent?"

"Lets just say my life isnt worth speaking of."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Mind explaining?"

"No."

"Why not? We're companions."

"Thats all we are. Companions."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto has never had friends, beside me. He's had companions allies but never friends." Gaara explained.

Sasuke sat stunned at how he really didnt know much about Naruto. He knew what Naruto was like but not what his background was.

"Ill clean up the dishes." Naruto said after a long pause.

Naruto shot up and grabbed the empty dishes. He hobbled quickly into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"Naru, I need to go see your Hokage about a permit to stay in the village for a while. Ill come back tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright Gaara. Ill see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he turned on the sink.

Gaara left soon after that, leaving Sasuke, stunned, and Naruto feeling a bit timid. Naruto went on cleaning the dishes slowly to let Sasuke regain his mask of calm indifference.

Sasuke stood and walked to the kitchen doorway and watched Naruto clean the dishes. "Naruto?"

Naruto jumped slightly. "Yeah?" He turned slightly to look at Sasuke.

"Do you need any help?"

The day passed quickly with Sasuke helping Naruto clean the house and learning more about each other. Around seven Iruka turned up bringing a huge dish of hot miso ramen and all three talked for a while then the subject of the festival came up.

"...Few days and everyone will be as happy as a junebug." Iruka said and it was obvious that he had been drunk for quite some time. "So Naruto who's gonna be the lucky lady?"

Naruto flushed a dark red and looked at the floor. "There wont be one."

"And why not?" Iruka asked as Sasuke turned to look at Naruto in a interested way.

"Because no one likes me that way and I dont like them that way."

"An zat meanz?" Iruka seemed to become sleepy and slurred.

"How about I take you home, Iruka?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the clock on Naruto's wall. "It's nearing ten thirty. I'll see you tomorrow, okay Naruto?"

"Yeah. Night Iruka. Night Sasuke."

"Nighty night Naruuuuuto." Iruka called as Sasuke hauled him to his feet.

"Have a good night Naruto."

They were soon out the door.

Chapter 2

The next day and a half passed quickly and Sasuke very nearly didnt leave Naruto's side. He was over most of the time helping Naruto around and just being there for him.

"...Why arent you with your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend?"

"Sakura? Ino? One of your many stalk..I mean admirers."

"Stalkers is right. I have to stay in the training grounds at all holidays or I get mauled almost suffocated, buried in presents and some have gone so far as try to molest me. No offense but I'd rather spend time with you at your house than be alone."

"Thats nice." Naruto smiled a bit before turning slightly to look out a window. "uh-oh."

"What?"

"Ill be back." Naruto hobbled quickly out of the door and down the hall.

Sasuke stood confused again and watched Naruto leave. He walked to the window and looked to see Gaara surrounded by what looked like angry villagers.

As Sasuke watched Naruto hobbled outside and began to force his way through the crowd to Gaara. One villager realized it was Naruto and swung around and punched him in the stomach.

Once he saw Naruto get punched, Sasuke ran out of the apartment, leaving the door open in his hurry and ran down the hall. When he reached the crowd he pushed through and dodged a few flying fists.

Sasuke reached Naruto about when Gaara got to him too and all three began forcing their way out of the crowd. When they got out of the crowd all three went to Naruto's apartment to see to each others wounds.

As if Naruto wasnt having a bad enough afternoon, his apartment was a dump after the three minutes Sasuke had left the door open. They walked in and Naruto sat on the floor and leaned against the couch at the middle cushion while the other two sat on the two ends.

After all the wounds were seen to, Naruto having the most, all three went about cleaning the apartment. Dark was rolling around when the three finished cleaning Naruto's apartment.

"Well Naruto, I think I should go now. Your Hokage wants me to see her early in the morning. Goodnight Naruto."

"Night Gaara." Naruto said with a slight smile.

Gaara left with a wave to Naruto and a curt nod to Sasuke. Ten minutes later, after Naruto put the last of the dishes in the cabinets, Sasuke decided to speak.

"Naruto, would you like for me to..." A loud boom of thunder cut off the rest of Sasukes sentence.

"I dont think you'll be able to go home." Naruto said. "Its already starting to rain." He was right, it was already pouring down.

"I can walk. Don't worry, I wont melt."

"I'm not going to let you get a cold for your stubbornness."

"Theres nothing you can do about it." Sasuke smirked. "You have a broken ankle and theres not much you can do against me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

Sasuke reached for the door handle. A kunai thunked into the door less than an inch away from Sasuke's hand.

Thunk thunk, two more hit beside Sasukes head. He turned to look at Naruto who was holding three more kunai in his left hand and one in his right.

"I might not be top in a lot of things but I have good aim. No one noticed that in the academy since I was the loser."

Sasuke nodded. "Now will you stop throwing kunai at me? If you want it that bad, I'll stay the night."

"I...I just dont want you to get a cold." Naruto said timidly.

"Well..."

"The couch pulls out into a bed." Naruto said as he walked to a bathroom. "Im going to take a shower after I find you a pair of pajamas, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and began pulling out the bed. Naruto found Sasuke a pair of flannel pajamas and tossed them into the living room before walking into the bathroom.

Sasuke heard the shower start then saw that Naruto hadnt closed the door completely. He walked to the door and was about to close it when he glanced in.

Naruto was humming lightly as he used the hottest water he could stand as he washed. He felt a little wave of cold air but played it off as just his apartment.

Sasuke froze and his eyes stayed glued to the sight infront of him. Only a transparent shower curtain lay between him and Naruto's turned back.

Naruto squirted shampoo into his hands and began to lather it into his hair, massaging his scalp slowly. He stood there leaning his shoulder against a wall turned away from the door, spacing out.

Sasuke nibbled on his dry lower lip as he looked at Naruto's tanned backside, his back was tanned toned muscle with scars across it and his rear was muscled and to him, beautiful. He nimbled even more on his lower lip when Naruto began to rinse his hair out.

Naruto washed his hair out then turned the water off. He grabbed his towel without looking and began to wrap it around his waist.

Sasuke snapped out of it when Naruto turned off the water and quickly went back to the living room and pulled the bed out the rest of the way. He shook his head after realizing he had been staring at Naruto for a good five minutes.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, with the towel around his waist, and stopped in the hall to talk to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you okay? You're a bit red."

"Im fine, Naruto. The bed was a bit heavier than I thought. Thats all."

"Alright. Well I'm going to put my jammies on."

"Your jammies?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh shut up." Naruto sid a bit hurt. "I'm still a kid at heart no matter how much I'm hurt."

That was when Sasuke realized Naruto had countless dozens of scars across his chest and arms. He knew not all of them were from training, very few would be from it.

When Naruto came back in to wish Sasuke goodnight, he was in a pair of navy blue boxers that sat low on his hips and a deep purple tank top that hugged his torso tightly. He noticed Sasuke had ignored the flannel pajamas, which he agreed was too hot for late october, and wore his black low sitting boxers and a black tanktop hugging him almost uncomfortably tight looking.

"Do you need an extra blanket or pillow?"

"You dont even have extras Naruto." Naruto tried to deny it but Sasuke waved it off. "I can tell Naruto and I wouldnt need one anyway."

Naruto nodded. "Sorry there isnt much. I've only been able to get odd jobs around town that people dont want."

"Like what?"

"I've had to clean up garbage in the park, jutsu test subject, just odds and ends."

Sasuke nodded. He gave the blond a small encouraging smile.

"Will you tell me why the town hates you?"

Naruto's face tightened up into a mask of barely contained fury. "Goodnight Sasuke." He sounded curt.

With that Naruto was going down the hall to his room. Sasuke watched Naruto's retreating back almost sadly and heard the door to his room close quietly.

When midnight rolled around, Sasuke could sense Naruto in his room tossing and turning. He quietly stood up, snatching the blanket he had, and stalked silently down the hall to Naruto's room.

Sasuke silently opened the door and his expression went from a bit peeved at Naruto for keeping him up to caringly worried. He walked over to the bed and saw Naruto roll over, a thick sweater and sweatpants on over his night clothes along with his night cap.

The blanket Naruto had was the thinnest Sasuke had seen and he sat on the bed beside Naruto. He pulled the long shoulder length locks of golden hair out of Naruto's face before wrapping the thick blanket around the both of them.

Sasuke laid down on the edge of Naruto's bed, making sure Naruto had a good portion of the blanket. After twenty or so minutes, Sasuke drifted off to sleep with one hand resting on Naruto's hip.

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling warm and he felt a heavy weight on his waist. He opened his eyes, looking through his long golden locks, and saw Sasuke laying beside him with his arm on Naruto's waist.

Sasuke had a few strands of his shoulder length hair in his face and Naruto lightly pushed them behind Sasuke's ear. He watched Sasuke sleep after he realized Sasuke had brought in the blanket he had over the night.

Naruto climbed out of the bed and padded lightly down the hall to make some food. He smiled a bit after realizing that the rain had stopped and the sun was once again shining.

When Sasuke woke up, he smelled bacon, eggs and toast. He got up, stretched, and started down the hall.

Sasuke entered the kitchen and saw Naruto making the eggs, bacon and toast at one time. He seemed to be running around the whole kitchen nonstop, with his broken leg.

"Good morning Sasuke. Did I wake you?"

"Morning. No you didnt. It smells good. How long have you been up?"

"Maybe an hour at most. Have a seat in the living room and Ill finish this up."

"Do you need help?"

"No. Dont worry."

Sasuke nodded and went to sit down in the living room. When Naruto came in ten minutes later with a tray of food for them, Sasuke realized Naruto wasnt limping at all.

"You know todays the day of the festival, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said then added a murmered 'how can I forget'.

"I realized something this morning."

"What might that be?"

"You arent limping anymore."

"I heal exceptionally fast."

"How?"

"I'll tell you after breakfast."

With that they ate silently and breakfast passed relatively fast. When they were done, Naruto carried the plates and tray to the kitchen and began cleaning them.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen a few minutes later and watched Naruto's back. He was wondering why Naruto hadnt smiled once so far that day.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You going to tell me why you heal unnaturally fast?"

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto was looking out his kitchen window.

"Yeah, Naruto. I consider you my friend, so I'd like to be considered yours."

"Do you know the history of the festival today?"

"Yeah. The nine-tailed fox was defeated and killed off on this day sixteen years ago."

"Yes thats what everyone wants the children of today to know but it's not true. The nine-tail was defeated in a way but not killed. It was sealed inside a new born child. Now tell me Sasuke, when is my birthday?"

"I dont know. You never told us."

"Exactly. Promise me that what Im about to tell you wont make you hate me."

"Naruto I swear I wont hate you."

"I was born this day sixteen years ago."

"So? Why would I hate you for that?"

"You dont get it!? I was the new born baby! Kyuubi was sealed inside of ME! Thats why the town hates me! Thats why I go out of my way to try to pay back the town!" His speech started out strong and angry then deflated to a completly defeated sounding state. "I am the Kyuubi and its the festival to celebrate his demise."

Sasuke was stunned. He had no clue how to respond to that.

"I think you should go. I'll be having some visits that I dont think you should witness."

The doorbell rang. Naruto knew who it was already and really hoped Sasuke would be gone by the time it happened.

Naruto told Sasuke to stay out of sight then went to answer the door. There in the doorway stood a good dozen of the villages men.

The men took Naruto, who had thankfully been dressed in his normal orange suit, and began heading for the main square of the village. They knew how old Naruto was and knew what could happen.

Sasuke followed the men at a short distance and saw in the middle of then that they had already tied Naruto's wrists together. He watched them reach the square and tie Naruto's hands above his head, letting him hand by his wrists then ripped his favorite, Sasuke knew it was Naruto's favorite, jacket to show the seal upon Naruto's belly.

All the town members old enough to remember the war with the Kyuubi were standing in a circle around Naruto. Sasuke watched, realizing Naruto had to endure the sight he was watching every year, as villagers began throwing rocks at Naruto's body.

Sasuke saw the rocks begin hitting Naruto, bruising and cutting his tanned body. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gaara walking down a side street where he couldnt see Naruto.

Gaara stopped walking when he heard running steps behind him. He turned and saw Sasuke running full speed towards him.

"Gaara, please, do me a favor. Go get the Hokage, Kakashi, and Iruka sensei. Send them to my house. Just do that for me."

Gaara nodded reluctantly and left. After that Sasuke jogged back to the circle and saw that some of the villagers had cow whips.

Without a thought for himself, Sasuke ran into the circle, surprising some and making others mad. He ran up to Naruto, whipping out a kunai to cut the bonds holding his hands.

"What are you doing kid?!" One man with a whip called angrilly.

Sasuke spun around, standing protectively infront of Naruto with the kunai. His sharingan was spinning wildly, picking up every little movement the men made.

"If you dont want a kunai in your gut I'd recommend you move away." Sasuke growled in a vicious animalistic voice.

He spun back, sliced the rope holding Naruto captive , scooped Naruto's limp body up, and ran for his house. When he reached his house and entered, the Hokage, Kakashi and Iruka were there waiting along with Gaara.

"What happened to Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"You didnt know your village men take him every year and beat him?" Gaara asked. "And you call yourselves Naruto's keepers."

Sasuke laid Naruto down and looked up at the three adults. "They threw rocks at him and whipped him. Can you heal him Tsunade?"

Tsunade nodded and went to heal Naruto. Sasuke looked over to Gaara then realized Neji was there too and they were...they were holding hands.

"The three of us will speak to the villagers who cooperated in this crime. Sasuke I want you to watch over Naruto." Tsunade said quietly.

"Yes Tsunade."

The three adults left and soon after Sasuke let Gaara and Neji leave because they were getting very close. He watched over Naruto for a while, and after half an hour Naruto woke up.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, it's me, Naruto."

"How did it end so quickly?"

"I got you."

"Thank you but now they'll be angry."

"The Hokage,Kakashi, and Iruka will take care of that. By the way, did you know Gaara and Neji...?" He paused a second. "What are they?"

"Their dating actually. Gaara confided in me when he first came back that he liked boys and that he liked Neji."

Naruto sat up slowly and ended up right beside Sasuke, their hips down touching. Sasukes hand came up and began combing through Naruto's hair.

"Whats wrong, Naruto? Why'd you flinch?"

"No ones ever actually...well...no one's ever touched me caringly."

Sasuke's arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders and hugged him to his chest. "No ones really gotten to know you is all." He tried to reassure Naruto.

"No ones wanted to."

"I do."

"I never would have expected that." Sasuke chuckled. "Why do you want to get to know me? The great Sasuke Uchiha wants to know about the lowly demon boy Naruto Uzumaki. Why?"

"Because Naruto," Sasuke was speaking quietly in Naruto's ear. "I want to know you because...because..."

Sasuke was stuttering. Naruto's eyes widened in amazement and he tilted his head up to look Sasuke in the eye.

"Let...let me show you, please?"

"Okay."

Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his lips across Naruto's in a delicate kiss. He pulled back quickly when he recieved no response.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

Before Sasuke could do much, Naruto grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forward again. This time, Naruto initiated the kiss.

Naruto's lips met Sasuke's and this time the kiss was mutual. Sasuke's arm went from around Naruto's shoulders to lightly cupping his chin and his thumb traced the whisker lines on his cheek.

The kiss quickly evolved into a make-out session, Sasuke's hands on Naruto's bare stomach tracing the seal, while Naruto's worked Sasuke's shirt up to be pulled off. They broke their kiss and Naruto took no time in pulling the black shirt off Sasuke.

After getting Sasuke's shirt off, Sasuke's mouth went to attack Naruto's throat to show to the world who would be there by Naruto's side. A moan came from Naruto as Sasuke laid him on the couch and put one knee on either side of his body.

Sasuke brushed his clothed erection against Naruto's and both moaned. Before they could get any further they heard a cough from the living room doorway.

Both of them pulled out of a heated kiss they had shared. There in the doorway stood Kakashi and the 'perverted-sensei'.

"Looks like I have more ideas for Icha icha paradise."

"Did we interrupt something?" Kakashi asked, his one eye twinkling.

"Actually yes." Sasuke admitted to Naruto's displeasure, making him turn red from embaressment.

"Well then, we'll go. Naruto I believe you'll be indisposed all night so I'll give you tomorrow off. Sasuke seven a.m. training. Dont be late."

With that the two sensei's left. The romantic mood had been ruined, so Sasuke moved off Naruto and both sat side by side.

"How long, Sasuke?"

"Since the Zabuza incident. And you?"

"Im not sure. I just remember that for the longest time that was the only way I saw you. Insults barely came to me and I had trouble being mean. I cared every time you were hurt or insulted and yet I couldnt do anything."

Once again, Sasuke's lips fell down on Naruto's in a passionate kiss. Sasuke's tongue came out and flicked across Naruto's lips.

Naruto opened his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue enter. Their tongues battled for dominance then Naruto gave in to Sasuke and let him take over the kiss, making it even more heated.

Once again Naruto realized he was laying on the couch. Sasuke's teeth nipped at Naruto's nipple, gaining a moan.

Before long the two were both naked on the couch groping whatever part of the other they could reach. Sasuke pulled out of a kiss and looked in Naruto's eyes.

"Do you want this? We can always wait."

Sasuke was positioned at Naruto's entrance, Naruto's legs on Sasuke's shoulders.

As a reaponse to Sasuke's question, Naruto gulped down a breath of air before pushing down. He impaled himself on Sasuke and both let out a moan, Sasuke in pleasure of being in Naruto and Naruto of pained happiness.

"Naruto," Sasuke said breathlessly. "Are you okay?"

"Just give me a second." Naruto sounded equally as breathless.

After a few minutes of kisses and nips, Naruto let Sasuke move. Sasuke slowly pulled out some then pushed back in just as slowly, making sure Naruto was alright.

"Sasuke, go faster..." Naruto wheezed out.

Sasuke pushed in a bit faster then slowly they grew faster and faster. After a bit Sasuke lightly gripped Naruto and pumped him in sync with his own thrusts.

"Sa...Sa...SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he came.

Naruto's muscles tightened and Sasuke only got in a couple more thrusts before he, too, came. They laid on the couch, bliss overcoming them.

"Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke breathlessly asked.

"Of course." They shared one more kiss before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Naruto was sore and could barely move and they both laughed at how Kakashi knew what they would be doing.

"Ill be back after training." Sasuke promised after getting Naruto in and out of a shower and getting him food.

Naruto knew the day would be full of fun and he couldnt wait until training was over.

Chapter 4

Kakashi ended training early, knowing Sasuke couldnt concentrate because of a certain missing blond ninja that lay on a couch.

Sasuke had rushed quickly back to his house and through the door, to find Naruto asleep on the couch. He was stretched out like a cat, his boxers riding so low on his hips a few small golden curls of hair was showing.

With a rare smile gracing his lips, Sasuke walked quietly to the kitchen to make lunch since it was almost two in the afternoon. When lunch was ready, Sasuke walked to the living room and squatted beside the couch.

"Naruto," He called softly, with no response. "Naruto wake up."

Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldnt wake up that way, so he began tickling the blond, who woke immediately. He smiled as Naruto's head fell back and a loud laugh came out.

When he was done tickling Naruto, he kissed the blond on the lips and ran his hand down Naruto's chest to teasingly pull on the few whispy golden curls at his low boxers.

"Come on, Lunch is ready."

"Im starving." Naruto said as Sasuke stood.

Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him down on top of him. He crushed his lips against Sasuke in a fierce kiss.

When they broke apart Naruto smirked happily. "Who said I was hungry for that?"

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto again. "Only you would be so cheesy."

"I'd only be cheesy if I said I was starving for you."

Both laughed and kissed again. When they finally broke apart, Sasuke would have to rewarm the meal up.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there lipstick on your neck?" Naruto notice when Sasuke turned towards the kitchen to warm the meal up.

"Sakura tried to make a move on me again."

"And you let her kiss you?"

"NO! She caught me by surprise."

"Your never caught off guard."

"I was when you fell on me."

Naruto just glared at him and flopped down at the table. Sasuke squatted infront of Naruto and grasped the blonds hands in his own while looking in the fearful eyes.

"Naruto, why would I purposely let her kiss me when I asked you last night to be my boyfriend, or did you forget, dobe?"

"I didnt forget but I thought maybe it was just an elaborate plan to hurt me."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug. "Oh, dobe, I would never do that to you. Never. You were the only one to ever care about me, not the last living Uchiha. I would never deliberately try to hurt you. How about as an apology I buy all the ramen you can eat?"

"RAMEN!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto up and clasped their hands together and headed out the door.

Whispers echoed to them when others saw their hands but Naruto laughed them off while Sasuke glared.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura came running up to him. "Naruto, let Sasuke-kun go now or everyone will think you two are..."

"Sakura," Naruto said almost flatly. "We are."

"Sasuke-kun, tell Naruto the truth."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sakura and Sasuke. "Tell me what truth?"

"That Sasuke and I made out during training or that were secretly dating."

Naruto pulled his hand from Sasuke's and look at him with such hurt eyes that he froze. "It was all a lie! You didnt really like me!"

Sasuke had seen the layer of tears in Naruto's eyes before he turned and ran off with a sniff. "Sakura why did you just lie to Naruto? Why did you just turn him against me?"

"Because Sasuke-kun, your mine!" She went to latch onto Sasuke's arm.

"Sakura, I'm gay and I like Naruto."

"Your just confused or under a jutsu."

"No Im not."

He left her behind and ran to Naruto's apartment to tell the blond the truth again. To put it lightly he wanted to strangle Sakura then feed her to rabid giraffe's for hurting his dobe.

"Naruto?" He called quietly as he walked into the house. "Naruto are you here?"

He walked down the hall to the bedroom and saw Naruto curled up under the covers, his back to him, and sobs wracked his whole body. The pain that engulfed Sasuke's heart in seeing his dobe in such heart wrenching pain made him stop.

"Go the hell away, Teme." Naruto's broken voice reached Sasuke.

"Naruto, what Sakura said wasnt true. She just wants me to fuck her."

"Then go fuck your girlfriend. Thats what it was all about. Sex. What did she do? Turn you down last night? That why you came and fucked me?"

"God Naruto, no. I wouldnt fuck Sakura. Im gay. Naruto..." He paused a second then spoke again. "Naruto, I love you. She cant change that."

Naruto sat up and looked at him warily. "Why lie even more?"

"Im not Naruto. I love you." He said firmly. "If I werent would I have ruined my credit by walking hand in hand with you? Would I have done that if I was in love with Sakura?"

There were tears of what looked like joy on Naruto's face. "So...you..."

Sasuke walked over and sat on the edge of Naruto's bed. "I love you, Naruto-koi." He cupped Naruto's cheek delicately and kissed him, letting his emotions go through the kiss.

When he pulled away he saw a small smile grace Naruto's lips. The next thing he know, Naruto was pinning him to the bed in a hug, crying.

"Thank you Sasuke for proving me wrong! Thank you thank you." Naruto moved up and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed back then kissed along the tear trails on Naruto's cheeks. "Please dont cry again, koi, never again."

"Not even when im happy?"

"Thats fine."

"And whats coy mean?"

"Koi. K-O-I, Naruto. It means love or lover." Sasuke said before lightly kissing Naruto's lips again. "Dont scare me like that again. I was afraid Sakura made me lose you."

Naruto hugged Sasuke. "I'll never leave you."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Cause I love you too Teme."

With a kiss, they sealed their love...and began the night long apologizing experiencing everything again romping that only Yaoi lovers could do.

Lets just say Naruto wasnt the only sore one the next morning. Both of them were sore in two places after exchanging their roles every other time.

The night had consisted of Naruto insisting after the first round that they go eat some ramen then buy something called 'energy drinks' a twenty four pack. Naruto in their second round, won and was the ever energetic one and caused Sasuke to experience total, mind blowing bliss when Naruto put his mouth...down-yonder.

When training came around the next day, Neither Sasuke or Naruto had the energy to fight and were let out on one promise...

"Now, if im letting you out early, neither of you will participate in..." Sakura had turned to listen. "the bliss jutsu." All males knew what that was.

It was hard but Sasuke and Naruto kept the promise...For an hour then another mind-numbing night ensued...

The end 


End file.
